clonetrooperfandomcom-20200214-history
Third Systems Army
*ARC Captain Alpha-17 |notable members = *Barlex *Boil *Gearshift *Longshot *Spark *Trapper *Tup *Waxer *Wooley |locations = *Umbara *Muunilinst *Zaadja *Christophsis *Juma-9 *Ryloth *Geonosis *Saleucami *Sarrish *Skor II *Rendili *Bomis Koori IV *Cato Neimoidia *Belderone *Nelvaan *Coruscant *Utapau |main soldiers = Clone troopers |units = *7th Sky Corps *2nd Airborne Company *Parjai Squad *Squad Seven *Ghost Company |equipment = *DC-15S blaster carbine *DC-15A blaster rifle *Various vehicles |eras = *Clone Wars *Galactic Empire |image = }} The Third Systems Army was a unit within the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars. The Army was one of the 10 System Armies which comprised of the entire Republic Military clone forces. The Army contained several units, including the 212th Attack Battalion. During the war, the Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi and Marshal Commander Cody were given overarching command of the army and the units within. However, day-to-day operations were still under command of each units respective Jedi Generals and Clone Captains and Commanders. The full force or half force of the Third Systems Army would generally be deployed during an invasions and major battles, such as the Battle of Umbara. Units Within 212th Attack Battalion The 212th Attack Battalion were apart of the Third Systems Army as were their subdivisions. Cody was the leader of the battalion, which gave him complete control over that unit and subdivisions. 2nd Airborne Company The 2nd Airborne Company was a company of clone troopers that served within the 212th Attack Battalion. The unit consisted of airborne troopers and possessed specialized armor and helmets, made for airdrops.Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith: Episode III "A" Squad "A" Squad was a clone trooper squad that served under the 212th. They were deployed at the Battle of Sarrish. However, three troopers of the unit were killed, save for Cody and a lieutenant.Routine Valor Ghost Company Ghost Company was a company of reconnaissance clone troopers that served within the 212th. The Company served most notably at the Battle of Ryloth, where they freed civilians and destroyed gun emplacements. Parjai Squad Parjai Squad was a squad of clone troopers that served in the 212th under the 2nd Airborne Company. Sergeant Barlex was under command of the unit.Republic Commando: True Colors Foxtrot Group Foxtrot Group was a group of Clone commandos that served under the 212th and the Special Operations Brigade. Foxtrot Group were deployed to Sarrish, where they were wiped out, save for Gregor, who suffered amnesia. Gregor's Squad Gregor's Squad was a squad of Clone commandos that served under the 212th, Special Operations Brigade and the Foxtrot Group. All were wiped out save for Gregor, who suffered amnesia due to the warfare. Squad Seven Squad Seven was a unit of clone trooper specialists created by the ARC Captain Alpha-17. The squad was led by Cody, but also by Major Jorir. The squad possessed cross-trained clone commanders, pilots, marines, SCUBA troopers, snipers, demolitions experts and ordnance specialists. Squad Seven fought during the Battle of Boz Pity, Cato Neimoidia and Coruscant.Star Wars: ObsessionLabyrinth of Evil Members Appearances * Star Wars: Republic: The Battle of Jabiim * * Star Wars: The Clone Wars film/novel * * * * * * * * * * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Slaves of the Republic * * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes * * Star Wars: Republic: Dreadnaughts of Rendili * Republic 67: Forever Young * Routine Valor * * * Labyrinth of Evil * Star Wars: Episode III: Revenge of the Sith References Category:Third Systems Army Category:Systems Armies Category:Unit